<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deeply by taffee23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122482">Deeply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23'>taffee23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and you have sex. That's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deeply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>goes out to my sweet honey, Jinji from the discord chat!! Love you!! Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin had you pinned against the wall and was kissing you deeply. He had his hands holding yours above your head and his knee between your legs. He would rub his knee up against you and you moaned into the kiss. Your hips moved to meet him. He smirked and kissed his way down to your neck. He made sure to leave a mark there for him to admire later. He released your hands and slid his hands down your curves, causing goosebumps to form on your skin and fire to run through your veins. His hands then gripped your hips and he pulled you closer as he was now looking you in the eyes. His lips then crashed against yours again and your arms rested on his shoulders in response. He then wrapped his arms around you and lifted you enough to carry you to the bedroom. He stopped kissing you before setting you on the bed. He took off the tops of his robes and then climbed on top of you. He then started grinding his hips into yours. You let out a breathy moan and rolled your hips up to meet his. </p><p>Hands then went to work to remove the rest of the clothes you both had on. Once all of your clothes were gone, he peppered kisses on his way down to your core. He kissed each of your thighs and you whined out. Suddenly, he licked a strip up your folds and circled your clit. Your hips bucked in response and he put his hands on you to hold you down.</p><p>“You have to be still,” he said, his voice low. You nodded. </p><p>He then licked another strip before darting his tongue in and out of you. You were starting to moan and chant his name like a prayer. He moved his head so that his nose nudged your clit and it sent a shockwave through you. He then inserted two fingers in you as his mouth worked on your clit. You tried to keep yourself still but you moved ever so slightly and he held you down with more force. You could swear that he was using the Force to keep you down. Then, a white hot wave washed over you and your orgasm racked through you. He continued until you had come down from your high.</p><p>He then crawled up and kissed you. You could taste yourself on him. You could feel how hard he was against your leg. He then stopped kissing you and lined himself up at your entrance.</p><p>“Wait,” you said, still breathless, “let me return the favor.”</p><p>You two repositioned so that you were on top. You made your way down to him and then licked a strip up his length. He let out a moan before you took him in your mouth. Your head started bobbing up and down his length and his hand gripped your hair as best he could. His hips bucked up to you and he hit the back of your throat. You could feel yourself get wet all over again.</p><p>“Cl- close,” he breathed out. He pulled your head off of him and brought you up to his lips and then he spoke, “I want to feel you around me.”</p><p>He then flipped you both over so that he was on top and then lined himself at your entrance again. He had his hands on your hips and had you lifted off the bed. Once he was inside you, it felt like heaven. He gave you a moment to get used to him and then he started to move his hips. He started out slow at first. He was loving how you felt around him and he wanted this to last. </p><p>“Faster,” you told him. </p><p>He obeyed your wish and picked up the pace. Along with his pace picking up, he went harder. You reached a hand down and started circling your clit. Soon enough, a heat coiled in your abdomen and your toes curled. Anakin had a rhythm but it was quickly broken and his movements were more sporadic. Then, your orgasm washed over you and you saw stars. Shortly after, Anakin's orgasm came over him. He spilled himself inside you and he slowed down as you both rode out your highs. </p><p>He then pulled himself out and then went to the ensuite to get a warm towel to wash you off. When he came back you were just barely keeping your eyes open. He cleaned you up and then himself before disposing of the towel. He crawled in bed next to you and pulled you close. Then, you both fell asleep to each other's heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wanna chat about it?<br/>tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae<br/>discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>